True Undead
by JayJ1
Summary: sm/hellsing She had been running. Hid in a church. Taken hostage by evil priest. Then meets a vampire in red...that was just the beginning
1. And so it begins

            Hello!! JayJ here just welcoming you to my first fic ever (long time reader though). What lead to this, you ask, lack of stories for some really awesome animes!!

So read on and review

Declaimer: Don't own sailor moon or Hellsing. This is AU for SM which means no sailor moon. And starts at the beginning of the Hellsing anime

True Undead 

She was running, well you would be too if you were being chased by a bunch of zombies and running into weird men in the middle of the woods. She brushed some hair out of her face, that's the thing she hated most about her decision to cut it, it always got in her face, but at least she looked more mature.

            'This is no time to be thinking about your hair baka!' she thought to herself, as she continued running.  She was getting tired and she knew she needed to find some place to hide or she was a goner.  Why did this have to happen to her!

*What had lead to this*

            She was so excited it was her first time since moving to London and joining the force that she would be going out into the field, some place called Cheddar, because of recent reports of unusual activity going on around the area. She had been in the squad now for a year and they had always treated her like a child nicknaming her 'kitten', this had made her laugh because her friends back home had called her 'kaneko'.   But tonight she planned on showing them that she was not just a naïve little girl.

All she had wanted was to prove her self to them! But when they told her to stay in the van she had been so mad, she had wished that something would go wrong so that they would look stupid in front of their commanding officer, but she had never thought her wish would be answered.

She had been extremely bored playing with her necklace when she heard the chilling scream. It had been one of her teammates. She grabbed the first aid kit and bolted out of the van only to see all her friends lying around her looking very dead. She didn't know what to do. Who would she try to help first? But she knew that all her efforts would be in vain. She wanted to cry, but she knew she couldn't, she wouldn't, whatever had done this to them was still out there. She took out her gun. She was surveying She saw something then in the corner of her eye, one of her friends was moving, running to him as fast as she could she turned his body over.

"It's going to be okay, just hold on, please" She said to him, he looked so wrong, it looked like his skin was rotting and he looked so thin she could barely look at him.

Then he had attack her, she pushed him away, took out her gun and pointed it at him.

 'What is he doing? Why is attacking me?' All these questions were swirling around in her head.

 Then there were moaning sounds coming from behind her, and when she turned her head she was shocked to see all her friends had risen, and they all looked the same, and by the way they were looking at her, she knew she was in big trouble. As they came closer to her, she aimed her gun at one of them and, as much as she hated it, took a shot. 'One down three' she said to herself sadly.

            But then it (she refused to think of them as her friends any longer) got back up. She didn't know what to do 

            'These things don't die' she needed a plan, and with these things slowly approaching her she did the only thing that one could do in this kind of situation, she ran.

            She ran as fast as she could she wanted to get as much distance between her and those things as she could. She was looking behind that she didn't get a chance to stop herself before….

            BAM!

            And down she went after running into….she looked up…..a man?

            He was wearing an old style looking black suit, well she'd never seen anyone wear anything like it, a long red trench coat, with a matching red hat, which still allowed some of his dark hair which was a medium length more short then long, and red/orange tinted sunglasses. And he was looking down at her….smiling!

"A perfect night for a drink, don't you think" he said 

            She had gotten up immediately 

"What are you doing here, it's dangerous you should get out of here!" she said to the stranger, who in returned just stared at her and kept smiling

            "What's wrong with you aren't you listening to me!" she paused "Are you the one that changed my friends into those things!" she yelled at him, taking out her gun and aiming it at him. But he still kept on smiling.

This guy was starting to get on her nerves "Just go away! I don't want to shoot you!" nothing, just kept on smiling "You're not human!" And she shot the stranger, he didn't move, just took the bullet in the shoulder, that would keep him away

But he was still smiling, and she watched in horror as the shoulder regenerated itself! She didn't know what to do, and since her first plan had worked so well, she decided to go for it again. She turned and started to run will the stranger watched still smiling…

The stranger tilted his glasses so one of his eyes was showing and watched the police girl run away.

"So you'll shoot them only if their not human, such a caring girl" he said to himself out loud, but he had no time to dwell on pretty girl, it was time to deal with an annoying pest, he turned and disappeared into the night.

*************

            The moon must have been protecting her tonight because she had come across a church. She had opened the door and was now standing inside, but something didn't feel right. This place was so dark, and there was a nauseating scent. 

            'Aren't churches supposed to make you feel safe' she thought to herself definitely not feeling it.

 She placed her left hand around the necklace, which had always given her comfort, while her right hand still held on to her gun. 

            "Is everything alright miss" a voice said from behind her, she twirled around to see a priest standing in front of the alter, and a soon as she looked into his eyes she knew something was wrong. She lifted her gun and pointed it at him, even if he was dressed like a priest, she'd still shoot him! The only problem was she seemed to be incapable of moving. And before she knew it, she was being pulled by an unknown force towards the priest. He took hold of her, pulling her head to the side to reveal her long slender neck.

            "Your such a beautiful girl, what is your name?" he asked.

            "Usagi…….Usagi Tsukino" she said, not meaning to it just sort of came out.

            "I think such beauty as yours shouldn't be wasted, let's make a deal, I won't kill you, and in return you'll become my queen." He bared his fangs at her.

            'Fangs! My god he's a vampire!' Usagi thought in fear as she started to struggle.

"I don't want to be your stupid queen, LET ME GO! She screamed while she continued to struggle, but she knew she would never get out of the priest's iron grip. 

'Give it up Usagi, there's no hope. There's nothing in the world that can save me know' She stopped struggling, she closed her eyes and waited for her fate but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw what had stopped her attacker. He was looking at someone.

'The weird man from earlier tonight!' She didn't know if she should be happy or scared, who knew what this man's intentions could be.

"It truly disgusts me when I look upon filth like you who parades around like a true vampire" the stranger said, staring directly at the priest, he didn't seem to even notice her presence.

The priest had loosened his grip on her slightly, but not enough for her to wiggle her way out. He seemed to be staring at the stranger with a mix of anger and fear.

"Who are you?" He asked.

            "They call me Alucard, I am a True Undead. My master, for reason I'd like to keep, has sent me to eliminate you. Which I gladly will FREAK." Alucard said with a cocky grin plastered on his face, taking out his modified 454 casual, the gun itself was silver, its grip black. Ammunition consisted of special 13mm full metal jacket, explosive rounds. It was far too heavy for any human to use and has the firepower to take out the most aggressive FREAKs. On the side, a description of the gun and its makers' signature had been carved. Alucard pointed it at the priest, who appeared to be holding the pretty police girl hostage.

            The priest laughed "You really think I would still be here if I didn't have some precautions" Just as he finished his sentence, ghouls started to appear around the three all pointing various kinds of guns at Alucard. Who remained in his spot without a trace of fear showing on his face? Usagi who had remained silent through this exchange couldn't believe what she was seeing!

            'Who does this guy think he is!' she thought to herself desperately, she didn't want anything bad to happen to him. He was, after all, her only hope to get away from psycho vampire priest.

            "Do you really think that these ghouls could possibly hurt me, you are a bigger fool than I thought was possible." Alucard said, this FREAK's stupidity made him want to laugh, but then again most of them underestimated him.

            "KILL HIM!" the priest yelled. The ghouls began to shoot. Hundreds of bullets went flying into Alucard. And when they stopped Alucards once solid form was full of holes. The body fell to the ground with a loud THUD.

            "NO!" Usagi screamed, no one deserved to die in such a cruel way and surely he couldn't pull that trick from earlier with that many bullet wounds. Why hadn't he tried to get out of way, why had he just stood there?

            The priest had put his hand over her mouth, and began to continued were he had left off. But was interrupted again by……….laughing? Both Usagi and the priest looked at the body of Alucard. Which now was surrounded by the smoke from the ghouls guns. And were shocked to see him rise, and looking as if nothing had happen to him.

            "I'm sorry to interrupt you again, I just couldn't help myself, your ignorance just amazes me" his glasses had been broken by the bullets revealing his intense blood red eyes, he was smiling loading his gun.

            'Unbelievable' Usagi thought to herself. Before she could even blink Alacurd had began shooting and destroying every ghoul in the church. It hadn't taken long for Alucard to finish and once again was standing across from her and the priest. He dropped the empty clip from his smoking gun and put a loaded one in, he reloaded the gun by placing it in his mouth bearing his fangs then pointing it at the priest's heart.

            The priest being as terrified as he was did the only thing he could think, He pulled Usagi close himself to use as a human shield. But Alucard had not moved and still had his gun aimed at the priest heart. Which was now protected by Usagi.

            Usagi didn't know what to think, what was this invincible being going to do, her life was now in his hands, she didn't see things proceeding in her favor.

            *"Are you a virgin, police girl?" Usagi was interrupted from her thoughts by Alucards question. Blushing and not understanding the reason for the question nodded "Yes"

But Alucard question had a reason behind it. She had to be a virgin for his plan to work. He continued while looking directly at her "I'll give you I chose. I'll shoot, the bullet will go through your lungs and into his heart killing him, now you can die or come with me. What will it be?" 

There was silence

Usagi was staring into Alucard's eyes

Alucard was staring into Usagi's eyes

The priest was just petrified

Then Usagi made the decision that would forever change her life. She closed her eyes placed her left hand on her necklace  and nodded in approval for Alucard to shoot. She wasn't even afraid, some how she knew she could trust Alucard, she had seen it in his eyes. He would keep his word.

BANG!

Usagi had never felt such pain in her life. She could feel the blood pouring out of her. She had felt the priest's form dissolve from behind her, leaving her to fall freely to the ground. She's was dying, she knew it, but she still wasn't afraid. She new that Alucard was near. Her left hand, which had managed to avoid getting blood on it was still cradling her precious necklace. Suddenly she felt two strong arms gently lift her body into a sitting position

Alucard looked down at the girl who he had been given this chose. She was a being mortals would call beautiful. No wonder she had caught the interest of the priest. With her long blond hair, perfect shaped face, cute nose and rose-colored lips.

 But all of it was now tainted with her blood

Except her eyes, her dazzling blue eyes, they held so much innocence in them. It was her eyes that caused her true beauty to shine, but there was something else in those blue eyes that caught Alucard interest.  

But as Alucard stared at Usagi, he knew that to really appreciate this beauty, one must look at her under the moon. This girl was meant to be seen only in the moonlight as an undead, and under his guidance would become a True Undead.

"This is the chose you made, Usagi" he whispered to her gently before licking the blood that had spilled from her lips,

Alucard paused after tasting the blood, It had tasted like no other blood he had ever tasted, it made him feel an overwhelming power serge through him, it was a far greater ecstasy then any blood could give. He had to have more! He pulled her body close to himself quickly earning a moan from poor Usagi. Alucard opened his mouth and was about to bite her luscious neck…….

"Serenity"

Alucard paused, listening

"My real…. name is……. Serenity" Usagi had managed to whisper.

Without the patience to wait any longer for this girl's blood, he dug his fangs deeply into her neck, enjoying this blood and the pure bliss he got with it 

********************

Intergal Wingates Hellsing was not in a happy mood. Being leader of the Royal Protestant Knight Hellsing organization she had a lot to deal with and didn't have time to waste. Which was being wasted. She was stuck waiting for a cocky vampire to report if target was immobilized or not. She flicked a strand of blond hair from her face.

She took a few glances to the side. Her men were cleaning up the recent mess. They had to make sure there wasn't a trace of any thing to confirm any ones suspicion on these unusual things especially the press. Cause god knows what the press might do if they had prove that vampires really existed. 

Speaking vampires

Integral saw the figure through the fog, but something was off, he was caring something.  And as he came closer Integral realized that something was really some one.

Alucard looked down at Usagi. Who was wrapped in a blanket who he was caring. Blankly staring at things, and holding on to that necklace of hers, now that she was vampire, some of her features had been altered. Her skin was now paler then before, but not much, Her hair had gained silver streaks to mix with her blond. And her eyes were an intense blood red like his, but unlike his, she had a silver glint to them. Alucard had been surprised by how much she had changed. Usually the eyes were the only things that were altered. But he got over his shock quickly. He should have expected this from her. She was defiantly special.

He smiled when he saw Integral, his master, waiting for him to come to her and explain. 

"What of the target?" Integral asked, not paying much attention to Usagi at the moment.

"Immobilized" was the simple reply

"Good, though I'm disappointed with the amount a time it took you" she said in her commanding tone. Now, that was out of the way.

"Who's the girl?"

"The newest member of Hellsing" Alucard looked down to see if fukei agreed.

Usagi finally noticed two sets of eyes looking at her. She looked at each of them. First Integral then Alucard.

She nodded her head *yes*

Then Alucard continues walking past Integral. Who promptly turned to look at the retreating vampires.

"We'll talk about this later" She said as she entered the helicopter.  

*I read that Alucard asked Victoria this in the manga, cause they gotta be virgins to become vampires or something. I just thought it was interesting to use in the story

Well that's it of chapter 1 of my fanfiction writing debut! Yeah!

I hope my characters weren't to OOC. I only have a limited amount of Hellsing knowledge so bare with me. And also why Usagi cut her air in this story, I just figured that if she did join the force she couldn't stand having all that hair in her way. It's not a cut like Victoria Seras so don't think that. Speaking of Victoria as you can tell I've given her role to Usagi, but I may give her a different role, haven't decides. And I know that this was exactly like the first episode, I promise it will get very interesting, All questions will be answered like what's up with Usagi's necklace, or blood, why is she in London anyway???

                                                            Till Next Time

                                                                        JayJ

                                                                        Nov 15 2002 


	2. Prove herself

            Sorry about the review thing! Thanks for pointing it out **Chaotic Cosmo**. I'm new at this so thanks. Hopefully I fixed the problem. And thanks for the spelling for koneko. I new it didn't look right! And to **SylentMage** as my first reviewer you inspired me to write this chapter

True Undead 

Chapter 2

"What am I?"

            "A vampire"

            "Am I evil?"

            "Maybe"

            "But I don't want to be"

            "Then don't be"

            "You confuse me"

            "I know"

            "Where are we?"

            "My room"

            "Oh….why are we"

            "No more questions"

            "Why not?"

            "It's almost sunrise"

            "But I still…"

            "There will be time for questions later"

            "Fine. Where will I sleep?"

            "With me"

            "W-what! Together!"

            "Only for tonight, until a room has be prepared with the specific….resources  for you."

            "Okay…master"

            "That's a good girl, fukei"

********

            That had been the other night, no day, whatever. Now Usagi was on a roof, setting up her gun, that's right, gun. She was supposed to shoot the target. Well that's what she was told.

            'Stay calm' she repeated in her head. Tonight just wasn't her night! She went to grab a bullet, placing her hand into the box. But she felt a terrible pain, pulling out her hand suddenly. The bullets burned her! Ruined her glove, too.

            "Careful, the bullets are made of silver from a cross, I'd thought you'd know that" Usagi's commanding officer Peter Fergusson told her from behind. Usagi turned to face him.

            "Thanks" she said with a hint of sarcasm as she returned to loading her gun. But she had other things on her mind at the moment. She had woken up with a start, only to find that her master was already gone. She had wanted to tell him of the terrible dream she had. There had been music, creepy happy music. Then she had seen all the bodies, properly a family, all covered in blood. God all the blood it had been everywhere! She had tried to find him must have been searching the halls for sometime when an officer had found her telling her to come with him. That's when she met Peter who informed her that she would be joining his unit on a mission, orders sent directly from Sir Intgral.

            So now Usagi was waiting for the target to show it's self.

*********

            Integral was standing in a darkened room staring out into the city of London. While a silhouette of man sat behind her….

**********

            A couple walked out of the restaurant.

            "That was a lovely meal, shall we continue things back at my place?" The man asked as he placed the women's jacket on her.

            "Yes, I think we shall" she smiled as she adjusted her jacket, but then something had caught her eye.

            A woman.

            'Most likely a prostitute' the women thought to herself. She continued to watch as the girl started walking toward her, looking like she was on some major drugs. She was walking out of balance, maybe because she had only one shoe on….

************

            "The target is on the move. What are your orders Sir Integral?" Peter spoke into his earpiece.

            "Take the shot" was the reply

            "In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen 

            Usagi figured that was her queue to shoot. Only one problem…..

*************

            The woman was screaming. That prostitute was clinging on to her leg trying to bite her! Her boyfriend couldn't even pry her off. So she did the only thing one would do in this situation she began screaming some more.

**************

            "Take the shot" Usagi heard being yelled at her. But Usagi was frozen.

            'What if I miss, I won't be able to live with myself, if I hit that women' she thought to herself. She slowly began tightening the trigger.

            "Gallice! Take the shot!" Usagi heard from behind.

            **BANG**

            Couple was running

            FREAK was down and gone

            "Target immobilized"

            Usagi was shaking. She had failed to prove herself….

************

            "The girl failed" Integral had taken off her earpiece and was now talking to the silhouette.

            "Give her another chance." The figure said, as it began to stand.

            "Alucard, Hellsing is an organization that eliminates vampires, so explain to me again why you want me to recruit one?" Integral had turned and was now facing Alucard directly.

            "Just trust me" he gave her a quick smirk as he turned to leave.

            "Why this girl, Alucard? Why did you change her? Integral asked she was staring to grow impatient. 

            "I gave her a choice." Was the answer

            "There's something else." Integral said, and if he said something like because she was hot, she'd kill him!

            "Her eyes" Integral was a little taken back by the answer she really hadn't seen that one coming. She managed to regain her cool quickly.

            Alucard continued

            "When I looked into her eyes I could see so many kept secrets in them some I don't think she knows she keeping. It may be best to have her as an ally" He finished and disappeared into the darkness. Leaving Integral to think in silence.

*************

            Usagi had just arrived back to the mansion. Bending her head in shame and just walking around. She had no place to go, they didn't tell her where her room was. Maybe she should just go home, but she knew now she had no other home to go to. She could imagine it now

            'Hi guys! Did you miss me? You'll never believe what happened to me. I became a vampire. The whole thing made her want to laugh.

            "Fukei." Usagi looked up when she heard the familiar voice.

            "Master….I failed." She went back to bending her head in shame again.

            "Don't worry about it. I'd like to introduce you to someone." Alucard started walking into the mansion as Usagi fallowed closely behind.

            As they walked, Usagi asked a question that had been bugging her.

            "What are the symbols on your gloves?" Alucard looked down at her.

            "Nothing." He said sharply.

            'That was a bust' Usagi thought to herself. They had arrived in a room. The room itself was full of books and weapons.

 'Not a very common mix' Usagi thought.

            "Fukei, I'd like you to meet Walter" Alucard said gesturing to the man who was silently reading some papers.

            Said man turned around. He was an older man. He had dark brown hair, with some gray starting to show, which was all held together in a pony tale. He was wearing formal pants and shirt with a vest going over it.

            "Sir Alucard, what a pleasant surprise! I presume this is the girl Sir Integral informed me about." Walter turned to Usagi.

            "My name is Walter Cumm Ddollneazz you my call me Walter miss…" 

            "Usagi Tsukino" She stuck out her hand to Walter. Who took it and smiled at her warmly.

            "I presume Sir Alucard has explained all of your weaknesses?" He asked

            "No. But let me guess sunlight, silver and anything holy, right?" She said after using her fingers to count them off.

            "You're a smart one" Walter said

            "Oh come on! I've seen like a hundred vampire movies!" She started laughing, Walter and Alucard just stared at her.

            "You have lovely laugh" Walter suddenly said causing Usagi to blush.

            "Thank you"

            "Has a room been prepared?" Alucard interrupted the two.

            "Oh, I'm sorry, yes Sir Integral had ordered it to be prepared immediately." Walter answered.

            A phone rang

            Walter took out his phone putting it to his ear.

            "Hello….Yes……of course." He placed his phone back into his pocket.

            "I'm sorry, Sir Integral needs my assistance. Usagi I'll show you your room. Please just wait here. I'll be back shortly." He said as he walked out

            Leaving Alucard and Usagi alone,

            Usagi started walking around the room admiring the crafted weapons.

            "Did Walter make your gun, master?" She asked Alucard suddenly. She was board and didn't like awkward silences.

            "Yes"

            She was going to ask another question when something caught her eye. She was looking directly into a mirror and couldn't see herself!

            "My God! I can't see myself!" She walked to the mirror touching the cool surface.

            "How will I know how I look?" She asked, forgetting Alucard was still in the room with her.

            "You look beautiful, fukei" Usagi turned only to find her master gone.

            "Master…." She said quietly

            "Sorry to keep you waiting Miss Usagi" Walter had returned,

            "Usagi would be fine, Miss makes me sound old. So do I get to see my room yet?" She wanted to see her room.

            "Yes fallow me" Walter gestured for her to come.

            They walked down lower and lower into the mansion, most likely the basement Usagi figured. And finally arrived. It was a real simple room. She explored it, bathroom, table, chair and bed. That was it. Usagi really expected more but she'd adjust. She laid on her bed.

            Walter after remaining silent through this decided to intervene

            "The bed has been adjusted for your……..needs" He said. Usagi looked at him.

            "Lay down, and the lid will automatically come down" He watched Usagi lay on the bed.

            "It's a coffin. Great." She said as the lid came down over her.

*************

            Two young vampire teenagers were walking together towards a house.

            "Oh Leif we'll be together forever won't we baby" The female vampire with short blue hair asked the male.

            "Yeah, Ami as soon as we kill 13 families everyone will know how much we love one another." He said as he broke the door down and the two began work on family number 4.

**************

            Usagi was walking back to her room. Tonight was a good night She felt good. She had just come from the shooting range. Where she learned about her awesome vampire strength. Okay so she needed a lot more practice with her aim, but there was always time for practice.

            She walked into her room, that's when she saw it. Blood. Packed in ice on her table with a bowl and eating utensils.

            Usagi just stared at it. She wanted it so much. But if she drank it wouldn't she just be like those FREAKs she was suppose to kill? She pushed it aside she wouldn't drink it. No she'd NEVER drink it!

            Suddenly her head hurt. What was wrong with her! Then she heard music, the same one from her dream. Then she saw flashes of people, they were screaming. Begging for their lives. Only to have bullets end their lives, with all that blood pooling around them. And two smiling teenagers. Usagi grabbed her head in pain and began screaming.

****************

            Integral was not happy. There was a couple acting like a new aged Bonnie and Clyde killing off families for their dame blood lust! She looked up at Alucard who was standing in front of her desk smiling.

            "I guess you little vampire gets her second chance" she said. Alucard just continued smiling.

*****************

            Usagi awoke and found herself on the floor.

            'I must have fainted' She thought back to the flashes of the family and quickly decided to block the images away. She looked around and figured the walls were sound prove, explaining why no one heard her screams. She started to fiddle with her necklace.

            "Are you okay?" ask a voice from behind her. She turned around suddenly to see a little girl with dark hair and violet eyes staring at her with concern.

            "Who are you? How did you get here? Are you lost?" Usagi kept asking questions not realizing she wasn't giving the little girl a chance to answer.

            The little girl began to giggle

            "I missed you Usagi-hime" she said between giggles

            "What, I'm not a princess" Usagi didn't understand how this little girl knew her.

            The girl stopped giggling

            "But you are, you'll always be, you can't deny what you are. Now or then" she said looking at the medicine bag full of blood.

            "Who are you?" Usagi asked just above a whisper.

            "I'm everything you are not" the girl answered

            "Anything in the way of a name?" Usagi thought it was a stupid question, and wished she never asked it.

            "Hotaru" the girl said

            "That's a pretty name" Usagi smiled at the girl, she felt a calmness around her.

            "Who are you talking to" It was Commander Peter Fergusson

            'Great, just what I need, him to think I'm total insane' she thought as she turned to look at Hotaru, who was gone.

            'Maybe I am'

            "Get ready, were going out tonight and you'll be needed, so be ready to leave in 10 minutes." He said and began to walk away

            "W-what!" Was all Usagi could say.

****************

            Alucard was having too much fun. Young ones were so easy to scare. All it took was a small illusion to have them begging him to let them go. Naturally he wouldn't.

            "You two parade around like your gods, but a soon as some one comes to teach you lesson, you beg for your worthless lives" Alucard said, they would probably try to save themselves with their useless guns.

            "I'm no afraid of no one, you fucker! Leif began shooting Alucard who fell to the ground.

            "Are you sure he's dead baby? That guy really gave me the creeps, how did he bring us here?" Ami said looking around.

            "Stay cool, Ami, I told you no one will ever get in the way of our love." Leif's eyes suddenly went wide with fear as he turned into dust. Ami looked at the spot where Leif stood.

            "I guess I got in the way, didn't I? Did you really think your love could justify what you were doing." Alucard pointed his smoking gun at Ami.

            "Your crazy!" Ami started running, as the mirage around her faded leaving her running on the street. Alucard could have shot her but didn't, instead lowered his gun.

            "It's up to you now fukei" he said, sitting on the road waiting to see how things turned out.

***************

            Usagi was once again loading her gun, getting reading to shoot the target. She was about to attach the scope on it…

            "I don't think you'll be needing that, you'll be able to see just fine with out it." Peter said to her. 

            "But it's got to be like 200 meters away!" 

            "Just trust me. Okay!" He told her. He was losing patience with her, she could tell.

            Then Usagi saw the girl with short blue hair and tried to aim, finding it very easy, she could see the girl way easy. Sometimes being a vampire had its advantages.

"In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen 

************

            Integral heard the prayer through her earphone.

            'Will this girl be able to handle this' she thought to herself

*************

            Usagi had the gun aimed at the vampire's heart all she had to do was shoot, just shoot this girl, just pull the trigger and kill her. She was starting to shake again.

 Then she got a good look at the girls face and recognized it from her dream, it was one of the teenagers! She killed those families!

            **BANG!**

            "Target immobilized"

            Usagi had done it.

***************

            Ami felt the pain, and she whispered only one thing……

            "Usagi-hime"

***************

            Alucard smiled.

            "You did it fukei" 

***************

            Integral smiled

            "Welcome to Hellsing, Usagi."

            It was time for her to meet this girl.

            That's chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it, all of it was kind of a in the moment kind of thing, hope it don't suck. F.Y.I Usagi is 19 in this story, and the other scouts it wasn't in my plan to have them in this, so if they are it will most likely be a small role. I don't know where I'm going with this story so be patent if it takes me awhilr to come out with the next chapter, Sorry!

                                                            PLEASE REVIEW IT INSPIRES ME!

                                                                        Until next time,

                                                                                    JayJ

                                                                                    November 17, 2002


End file.
